Fallen Angel
by bumblewolf
Summary: She arrived like a angel from the sky, broken and battered. He lived a life in the shadows mending a broken heart. When these two beings cross paths can they help each other through the darkness? Or will they fall deeper into pain and agony?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

**Hi! My name is bumblewolf and this is my second story. My first story is a Loki fan fiction and it you can check it out if you like Loki fics. It is currently on hold due to the fact I don't have my notebook. Oh well. Anyway this is a phantom fic, and I hope you like it. I'm open to suggestions, and I appreciate all reviews. On with the story! **

The phantom glided quietly down the many steps to his lair. He had just gotten back from a night on the town. He had a single lamp which he carried in his hand. His cape swished at his side as he made his decent. He'd lived under the opera for as long as he could remember. A white porcelain mask hid half of his face, hiding his monstrosity.

He reached the last steps and came to a river which had a futon. If he hadn't heard the groan he would never have known there was somebody else down there with him. He swung the lamp in the direction of the noise and gripped the lasso at his side. He was surprised to see a woman of about 18 or 19 lying on her back, looking beaten and bruised. The phantom tried to avoid people if possible, especially women. But something about this woman begged for his help.

He sighed and picked her up wedding style and gently placed her in the futon. He looked at her again, and saw she was indeed beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair, and a light brown complexion. She also had a lithe frame. "She kind of reminds me of-". He stopped himself. He promised himself he wouldn't talk of her. He'd spent too long trying to get over her.

He placed the lamp on the futon by the girl and got in the boat. He used a paddle and rowed down the river towards his "home." When he got to the entrance he pulled a lever and the gate blocking the entrance opened. He rowed the futon to the shore of his cave like fixture and tied the boat to a stake in the ground. He put the lamp on one of tables, and hung up his cape. After that he picked up the woman noticing she was featherlight. The phantom could feel her ribs through the thin, dirty dress. This woman has been mistreated, he growled to himself. He didn't approve of such things. He carried her to the bedroom and set her down gently, on the mattress. She groaned in her sleep and he stiffened. Then he relaxed as she was quiet once again.

He left to retrieve some medicine for her cuts and bruises then began to apply it. "Whoever did this to her must have been very cruel," The phantom said to himself. He was careful not to wake the woman up. Then the woman's arm fell down and touched his. He stiffened before realizing she was still asleep. After he finished with the medicine he got a wash cloth and washed away the dirt on her arms and face. When he was done he put the stuff away and tucked the girl under the covers. He looked at her and sighed. He would take her back to the surface tomorrow. Find her a safe place in the opera house to live if she has nowhere else to go. He thought. Part of him didn't want her to leave, he wanted to talk to her, see how she'd gotten down there in the first place. But he shook his head, dismissing the thought and left the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel: Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me again. Thanks to ****a shadow**** for reviewing. It means so much to me. Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. And please, the more reviews the better. Anyway, enough rambling. On with the story! **

Kayla's pov 

When I woke up in an unfamiliar room under covers in a stranger's bed, I was on high alert. I jumped out of the bed, my feet making an inaudible thud on the carpet, and looked around for a weapon. My eyes roved the strange place and immediately landed on a firepoker. I grabbed it and approached the door, slowly opening it. I peeked my head out and almost gasped. I was in some sort of underground cave with candles lit everywhere. A shimmering lake surrounded the rocky platform, which held an organ and several tables. I almost cheered at the sight of the futon.

I cautiously slipped out of the room, making sure the door didn't shut loudly and padded across the cave floor towards the futon. My escape. I looked around for any signs of my captor, and then ran to the lake. I quickly and fearfully tried to untie the knot holding it in my shaking hands. "C'mon, c'mon," I whispered. When I couldn't untie it I turned around to pick up the fire poker, when I was hit by a figure. I gasped and stumbled back on my butt, scraping it on the rough, somewhat rocky floor. I had to crane my neck to see the man who stood before me.

I swallowed as I forced my weak limbs to move. I ran to the nearest wall and braced myself against it. I knew it was a stupid move, but I was desperate. The wall was cold against my thin dress, but I chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the stranger with a white mask that hid half his face, approach me. I started hyperventilating. "Don't come any closer," I said shivering. I knew since I was 6 never to trust any man or adult ever again. He stopped his advance then said to me, "You're hurt, let me help you." His words were soothing but I wouldn't be tricked. I'd gone too far to be abused again.

I ran darting past him and jumped into the lake water. I knew I couldn't swim, but I was desperate to get away. The icy water gripped me and I felt myself drowning. I splashed choking for air, trying to stay afloat, but the cold dragged me under. My body wasn't strong enough to fight the closing darkness. As water filled my lungs, stripping away my hopes and dreams, the only thought I had was, I've never even tasted freedom.


End file.
